Decatur County, Kansas
Decatur County (county code DC) is a county located in Northwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,961. Its county seat and most populous city is Oberlin. The county is named in honor of Commodore Stephen Decatur, Jr. History The county was established March 20, 1873 and organized on December 15, 1879. It is named for the Navy war hero Commodore Stephen Decatur, Jr., who served during the First Barbary War and the Second Barbary War and the War of 1812. Oberlin was the site of the last Native American (specifically the Northern Cheyenne) Raid in Kansas. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2002, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.93%) is land and (or 0.07%) is water. Adjacent counties * Red Willow County, Nebraska (north) * Furnas County, Nebraska (northeast) * Norton County (east) * Sheridan County (south) * Thomas County (southwest) * Rawlins County (west) Demographics ]] Map of Decatur County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 3,472 people, 1,494 households, and 981 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,821 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.87% White, 0.52% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.98% of the population. There were 1,494 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.30% were non-families. 32.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 22.90% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 26.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,257, and the median income for a family was $34,982. Males had a median income of $25,139 versus $17,368 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,348. About 8.00% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.20% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Oberlin, 1,862 (county seat) * Norcatur, 162 * Jennings, 134 * Clayton, 65 * Dresden, 49 Unincorporated places * Allison * Cedar Bluffs * Kanona * Leoville * Lyle * Traer Townships Decatur County is divided into twenty-five townships. The city of Oberlin is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Altory || 01650 || || 16 || 0 (0) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Bassettville || 04475 || || 26 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Beaver || 05050 || || 86 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Center || 11650 || || 60 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Cook || 15375 || || 44 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Custer || 16850 || || 27 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Dresden || 18625 || || 141 || 2 (4) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Finley || 23425 || || 39 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Garfield || 25525 || || 41 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Grant || 27600 || || 31 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Harlan || 30050 || || 51 || 1 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Jennings || 35400 || || 173 || 2 (5) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.34% || |- | Liberty || 39975 || || 48 || 1 (1) || 91 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Lincoln || 40600 || || 203 || 2 (6) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Logan || 41825 || || 52 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Lyon || 43450 || || 24 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Oberlin || 52025 || || 91 || 1 (3) || 89 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Olive || 52675 || || 68 || 1 (2) || 92 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.65% || |- | Pleasant Valley || 56525 || || 46 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Prairie Dog || 57475 || || 50 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Roosevelt || 61025 || || 32 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Sappa || 63050 || || 43 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Sherman || 64900 || || 25 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Summit || 69075 || || 22 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Oberlin USD 294 * Prairie Heights USD 295, dissolved as of July 1, 2006; absorbed by USD 294. See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Decatur County, Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Decatur County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Decatur County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873